euphoriagamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Titles
Titles are names applied to various characters in The Regulator. Titles are utilized mainly by The Bedlam to express a characters role in the post-apocalyptic world, though some titles are made up by other characters. Titles The Regulator The Regulator is a title given to those that show the ability to lead large groups of people and are able to walk the line between good and evil, never falling truly into either category. Because of their actions, however, Regulators tend to be viewed as good. There are three known people who are officially acknowledged as Regulators. Andrew Stark was the first and most commonly referred to Regulator. He was appointed by The Bedlam and lead the world through the apocalypse, creating the Nation of Fireside. Clay Rogers was the second Regulator and rose to the position during the Fireside Civil War. Clay didn't appoint himself, and no one person appointed him. Because he shared characteristics of leadership with Andrew, soldiers on both sides of the conflict began referring to him as The Regulator. Though not as major as the other two, Anthony also held the title for sometime. during the events of The Regulator: The Long Road Ahead. Anthony believed Andrew to be dead, and he and his friends were now subject to Nick's rule of Camp Fireside. After having enough of Nick's dictatorship, Anthony secretly declared himself a new Regulator, in honor of Andrew, and began an active but secretive rebellion with the help of other survivors such as Monica, Brandon, and Stuart. Anthony was eventually caught, discovered, and killed by Nick as an example to the camp, and to prove that The Regulator was dead, once and for all. The Consul The Consul is someone who acts as an advisor to The Regulator and keeps him from falling to far into evil or good territory. Only one Consul exists, Gabi The Meddler The Meddler is someone who is actively working against the goals of The Regulator, and proves a problem in the Bedlam's master plan. The Meddler is always antagonistic to the Regulator, and always has bad intentions. Nick is the Meddler. The Bedlam The Bedlam is the one who sets The Regulators quest in motion. Though he considers himself neutral, his methods often come off as evil and antagonistic. The Bedlam simply seeks to see The Regulators journey done, even if he's not present for the whole thing. The Arch-Angel The Arch-Angel is a man who acts in a way that he see's as good, because it's meant to help him survive. He kills others for the sake of not being killed himself, and takes payment as a means to keep surviving. Though he considers himself to be good, his acts are most certainly evil. The Patriot The Patriot is a man who continues to hold onto Old World values, specifically those of the United States of America. Though he is an overall good person, he would rather restore the old civilization and everything that it stood for rather than create a newer and more unified one. He is an overall good person, but can be perceived as evil by those he's in conflict with. The Giver The Giver is a man known throughout the wasteland as a kind soul who offers temporary home and shelter to any who seek it. Because of his kind and giving nature, he is not met with violence of any kind in the wasteland. He is also very wise, and survivors are known to go to him asking for advice. The Iron Fist The Iron Fist is a cruel man who wishes only to rule over the survivors of the American Wasteland with an "Iron Fist". As a result, he actively seeks out potential threats and has them eliminated by the Arch-Angel, all while hiding in his police state city of Washington D.C. Malcolm Knox is the Iron Fist. The Madman The Madman is a scientist driven mad by the apocalypse. He uses the apocalypse to live out his sick fantasies involving human dissection and reconstruction. The Drifter The Drifter is a man who gives the Regulator insight into the rest of the country thanks to his many travels around the wasteland. Thomas Clery is the drifters real name. Trivia *The only Title to be used by more than one person is "The Regulator", as it's used by Andrew, Clay, and Anthony. Category:Terms Category:Terms related to The Regulator Category:The Regulator Category:Characters